I Will Find You in 7 Seconds
by Sparkling Pearl Blue
Summary: "Aku ingin menemukanmu ketika menutup mataku dan berhitung hingga tujuh..." WONKYU. BOYS LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL FIND YOU IN 7 SECONDS  
**

**Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: Park Jungsoo, etc**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family.**

**Warning: Boys Love**

**Disclaimer: Won for Kyu, nothing else. Di remake dari novel karya Fransiska Irma dengan judul sama.**

Chapter 1. **FAKE**

Kamar itu berukuran luas dengan perabotan bergaya minimalis yang ditata dengan apik. Di sudut kamar terdapat meja kerja dengan laptop kecil yang menyala, memancarkan sinar temaram ke penjuru kamar yang gelap. _Yahoo Messenger_ terbuka, **man_killer** dengan icon busy terpampang disana. Jam digital kecil berkedap-kedip menunjukan pukul dua pagi di sudut lain meja.

Sebuah ranjang besar berada di tengah ruangan. Sesosok tubuh bertelanjang dada sedang terbaring disana. Ia tertidur dalam gelisah dan mengigau. "Tidak... Bukan aku... Bukan aku".

Ia menjerit dan tak lama kemudian pria itu pun terbangun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan basah oleh keringat.

_Sialan..._ umpatnya dalam hati. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar, melihat jam digital yang berkedip di ujung meja.

Ia menghela nafas. Baru saja ia, akhirnya, bisa tertidur. Tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak. Berulang bagai siklus neraka dan telah dialaminya selama 3 tahun, selalu mimpi yang sama.

"Mengapa?" Ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang berat dan lirih.

Siwon ingin menangis. Sudah lama mimpi itu tidak lagi membuatnya menangis, namun malam ini ia ingin menangis. Terisak sendirian dengan tubuh bergetar. Dalam isaknya, ingatan itu kembali. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang psikiater enam bulan yang lalu.

**-WONKYU-**

**Maret 2013  
**

Ia pergi menemui si psikiater karena penat dengan mimpi sialan itu. Siwon sebenarnya sangat benci dokter, tidak dahulu ataupun sekarang. Psikiater adalah dokter jenis lain yang bukan mengobati fisik namun jiwa seseorang.

Pada kali pertama jadwal konsultasinya, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan sang psikiater dengan kebencian dirinya pada dokter yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Siwon hanya duduk diam dalam ruangan kecil berwarna putih bersih itu. Sang psikiater pun tidak mengatakan apapun. Walaupun Siwon lebih sering menundukan kepala, ia tahu bahwa psikiater itu terus memandanginya.

Siwon terus menunggu, namun tidak ada suara apapun terdengar hingga waktu yang menyiksa itu terlewat. Hanya satu kalimat yang terucap dari sang dokter jiwa ketika Siwon hendak berdiri dari kursinya, "Silahkan Anda kembali minggu depan di waktu yang sama." Satu kata yang langsung ada dibenaknya.

_ Dingin.._

Siwon melangkah tanpa kata.

**-WONKYU-**

Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Siwon melangkah menuju meja kerjanya, mengecek akun _Yahoo Messenger_, lalu seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya. Menampilkan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya. Siwon jarang tersenyum, senyumannya mahal. Namun kali ini ia tersenyum melihat sebuah _username_ di _buddy list_nya, _username_ **love_me_not**. Siwon mengubah status _busy_nya menjadi _available_, lalu memulai _chat_ dengan si empunya _username_.

man_killer : Hi  
love_me_not : Hi  
love_me_not : Baru bangun?  
man_killer : Terjaga dari tidurku... mimpi itu lagi...  
love_me_not : Kau... Sedang sedihkah? Apakah rasa sakit dan perih menyerang hatimu?

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu beberapa menit, lalu mulai mengetik kembali.

man_killer : Mimpi itu membuatku sedih.  
love_me_not : Aku rasa kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika itu mimpi sedih.  
man_killer : Mimpi itu selalu membuatku sedih, namun sudah lama aku tidak menangis.  
love_me_not : Sulitkah untuk menangis?

Siwon termenung, inilah yang ia sukai dari teman _chatting_nya ini. Kata-kata dan pertanyaannya membuat dirinya banyak berpikir dan merasa lebih mirip dengan manusia.

man_killer : Aku benci menangis  
love_me_not : Aku juga. Itu hal yang sia-sia bukan?  
man_killer : Benar  
man_killer : Sudah jam 3 lewat. Kau tidak tidur?  
love_me_not : Tidak, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan.  
man_killer : Apakah aku mengganggumu?  
love_me_not : Sedikit  
man_killer : _Alright then_, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. _See ya_!  
love_me_not : _log off_

**-WONKYU-_  
_**

Kyuhyun termenung di depan komputer. Meja kerjanya berantakan. Tumpukan status pasien yang harus dilengkapinya tersebar berantakan diatasnya. Ia sama sekali belum ingin menyentuhnya walau ini sudah lewat dini hari. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan seseorang di _Yahoo Messenger_.

_**"Sulitkah untuk menangis," ia bertanya.  
"Aku benci menangis," jawab pria itu. "Aku juga..."**_

Kyuhyun benci menangis. Terakhir kali air matanya keluar adalah saat dirinya berumur 10 tahun. Tahun yang banyak membawa perubahan pada dirinya. Enam belas tahun terlewat tanpa pernah sekalipun ia meneteskan air mata. Ia ingat kata-katanya tadi.

_**Itu hal yang sia-sia bukan?  
Sia-sia...sia-sia...sia-sia.  
**_  
Kata itu terus menggema di hatinya. Namun, tiba-tiba suara interkom memecah kesunyian.  
"Dokter Cho harap segera keluar, pasien ruangan mengalami _apneu_".

Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari ruang jaga menuju ruang isolasi. Ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi orang. Tiga orang perawat berada di sekeliling ranjang pasien. Dua diantaranya sedang melakukan _resusitasi_. Kyuhyun mengawasi tanpa emosi, keduanya sedang berusaha keras menyelamatkan jiwa pasien.

"Dok, bagaimana?" tanya perawat yang tersisa.  
"Pasang _ventilator_," jawabnya.  
"Keluarganya menolak Dok."  
"Kalau begitu usaha semampunya saja dan siapkan mesin EKG."

Sebenarnya semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya formalitas belaka. Ia mengerjakan semua berdasarkan protap rumah sakit bila terjadi henti napas pada pasien. Tanpa mesin EKG pun Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa jiwa pasien laki-laki ini sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Dua jam yang lalu roh laki-laki itu berdiri di sudut ruangan tempat jasadnya tertinggal.

Laki-laki itu memandangi wajah keluarga yang ditinggalkannya satu persatu, kesedihan tergurat jelas di wajahnya. Tidak bisa tidak Kyuhyun harus mengulangi tindakan formalitas semacam itu lagi dan lagi. Setelah sepuluh menit usaha _resusitasi _dilakukan, hasil EKG tetap menunjukan garis lurus. Sang dokter pria, Kyuhyun, memerintahkan si perawat untuk memanggil keluarga pasien.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya, duduk dan menghela nafas. Melihat pasien dating dan pergi dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, adalah rutinitas yang dijumpainya setiap hari sebagai dokter jaga UGD.

_**Kematian adalah rutinitas**_. Ia berkata dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangan diketuk. Seorang wanita muda masuk menemuinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah saya Dok?"

Kyuhyun menatap wanita muda itu sejenak tanpa ekspresi apapun. "Ayah Anda sudah meninggal, silahkan temui petugas di luar untuk mengurus administrasinya."

Si wanita muda berambut lurus itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan wajah shock. Tak lama kemudian suara tangis memecah kesunyian. Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan rapat-rapat. Sudah terlalu sering ia mendengar suara semacam itu selama bertugas sebagai dokter UGD. Ia membencinya. _**Orang-orang lemah**_. Kata-kata itu terbersit dalam benaknya.

_ Mood _kerjanya menghilang entah kemana. Ditinggalkannya status pasien yang masih menumpuk dan tersebar di meja. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian ia terlelap.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hello **** Mind to review? **

**With Love,**

**Sparkling Pearl Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**I WILL FIND YOU IN 7 SECONDS**

**Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: Park Jungsoo, etc**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family.**

**Warning: Boys Love**

**Disclaimer: Won for Kyu, nothing else. Di remake dari novel karya Fransiska Irma dengan judul sama.**

Chapter 2. **THE FACE OF THE MURDERER**

Jam digital kecil itu sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Siwon masih duduk termangu di kursi meja kerjanya. Sejak percakapannya dengan pria teman chattingnya, ia tidak pernah menggeser sedikit pun posisi duduknya. Tatapannya kosong. Benaknya terus menyebutkan percakapan tersebut hingga secercah sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden tebal kamarnya.

Siwon terkesiap, **sudah pagi rupanya**. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau malam sudah berganti pagi.

Siwon melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya, ia singkap gorden tebal berwarna marun tersebut dan membuka pintu kacanya. Sinar mentari pagi merayap memasuki kamarnya yang gelap. Sejuknya udara pagi menerpa tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Siwon berdiri sambil memegangi pagar besi balkonnya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia melakukan ritual pagi harinya, memandang awan yang bergerak di langit yang bahkan belum berwarna biru sempurna.

** Damai.** Ia berkata dalam hati.

Hanya di pagi harilah Siwon bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri dalam hening... menikmati kesendirian. Waktu berlalu dengan lambat. "Hanya inilah yang dapat mengingatkanku pada Mu.", gumamnya. Tak lama ia berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

Siwon berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar di kamar mandinya. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya yang begitu sempurna. Bayangan tubuhnya tegap, berotot, dengan dada bidang yang kekar dan disempurnakan dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Mata didalam cermin itu balas memandangnya.

** Apa yang kau pandang?** Tanyanya dalam diam.  
Mata itu indah, sedih sekaligus dingin.

_** Wajah sang pembunuh.**_

Siwon segera mencuci mukanya dengan air kemudian menggosok gigi. Ia menyalakan _stereo set_ yang memperdengarkan alunan musik _Jazz_ lembut lalu perlahan mulai menceburkan diri ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi penuh. Ingatan tentang pertemuan keduanya dengan si psikiater dingin itu menyeruak seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kini bersandar nyaman di dalam _bathtub._

**20 Maret 2013**

Satu minggu setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang psikiater, Siwon kembali memasuki ruang yang sama, tepat di jam yang sama. Psikiater angkuh ini masih mengamatinya, bahkan semakin lekat. Siwon tidak perlu repot menundukan kepala. Inilah kali pertama Siwon memandang wajah orang yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan jelas.

Psikiater itu masih sangat muda, mungkin umurnya baru akan menginjak 30 tahun. Wajahnya tampan. Penampilannya jelas menunjukan kalau ia seorang dokter handal walau usianya masih muda. Entah mengapa Siwon merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

_** Dingin...**_

Tatapan tajam dokter itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ia merasa ditelanjangi.

"Anda Choi Siwon bukan?" sang psikiater memulai percakapan. Siwon termangu. Ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa dirinya sudi kembali ke tempat seperti ini lagi. Siwon terdiam, beberapa menit kemudian ia baru menjawab.

"Iya."  
"Coba ceritakan tentang diri Anda," kata psikiater tampan.

Pertanyaan seperti inilah yang Siwon benci karena hanya akan membuatnya mengais-ngais ingatan masa lalu yang bahkan tidak ingin ia ingat sama sekali.

"Apa yang Anda ingin ketahui Dokter? Apa dengan menjawab pertanyaan, Anda bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" Siwon menjawab menantang. Namun sang psikiater tak mengubah mimik wajahnya sama sekali.

"Saya seorang pembunuh..." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Siwon. Namun tetap tak ada perubahan dari ekspresi sang dokter.

"Apa maksud Anda, jelaskanlah." kata si psikiater.

"Saya seorang pembunuh." Siwon mengulang kalimat itu dengan setiap penekanan. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

_**Aku ini seorang pembunuh, tidak dulu atau sekarang. Jalan inilah jalanku, walaupun harus ada ranjau yang harus ku injak.**_

Hening lama ia menunggu. Namun sang psikiater tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Dan satu jam berlalu, Siwon dipersilahkan untuk datang lagi minggu selanjutnya di waktu yang sama.

**-WONKYU-**

** Park Jungsoo** mengamati pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Menarik, jarang ada kasus seperti ini di sepanjang karirnya sebagai psikiater. Entah kenapa pria ini mengingatkannya pada...

_ **Kyuhyun.**_  
Nama itu tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

** "**_**Saya seorang pembunuh."**_

Sebetulnya ia terkejut saat mendengar si pasien menyebutkan profesinya, namun dengan keahliannya sebagai dokter jiwa, ia mampu untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Park Jungsoo menunggu pria di depannya membuka dirinya lagi, namun konsultasi mereka kali ini berakhir bisu.

**_ Sepertinya ini akan menyita waktu._**

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**-WONKYU-**

Choi Siwon adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal. Puluhan nyawa melayang di tangannya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri. Sejak kecil ia sudah mengerti bahwa tak ada hal manis yang terjadi di dunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah kebengisan dan keserakahan. Siwon tidak pernah memiliki teman. Ia adalah anak angkat seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea, bernama **Choi Kiho**, namun dibalik itu semua, ayah angkatnya adalah seorang pemimpin organisasi kejahatan berskala Internasional.

Siwon tidak pernah mengingat atau mempedulikan korbannya, karena ia tidak mau dihinggapi rasa bersalah. Ia dingin, buas, bengis. Kecuali saat tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Siwon diperintahkan oleh ayah angkatnya untuk menghabisi seorang wanita…

**Maret 2010**

Ia melihat wanita itu dari seberang jalan. Seorang wanita muda berusia 30-an, berdiri sendiri di trotoar di depan sebuah toko mainan anak-anak. Tempat itu ramai sekali, pejalan kaki memenuhi trotoar. Dengan tenang Siwon mendekati korbannya. Ia menabrakan diri sambil menancapkan pisau tepat di dada kiri si wanita kemudian berjalan santai membaur dengan orang-orang yang memenuhi trotoar.

Tidak lama wanita itu ambruk tanpa sempat menjerit.

Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi wanita itu dan berteriak panik saat melihat kemeja putih bagian kiri si wanita mulai berwarna merah pekat.

Siwon mengamati sebentar, memastikan bahwa wanita itu akan mati bahkan sebelum pertolongan medis sempat dia terima. Ia pun berbalik hendak pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar tangis yang pecah dari seorang anak kecil.

"Eomma... Eomma!"  
Anak itu menjerit memilukan disamping ibunya yang sedang meregang nyawa. Bocah laki-laki itu kira-kira berumur 5 tahun. Siwon melihat sebuah mainan mobil-mobilan yang tadi terlepas dari genggaman anak itu.

Kejadian itu membuat Siwon terpukul, karena perbuatannya, seorang anak harus kehilangan ibunya di usia yang masih sangat muda.

Semenjak itu perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya. Peristiwa tiga tahun lalu itu menjelma menjadi siksaan baginya di setiap malam.

_**Tanganku ini berlumuran darah.**_

**To Be Continued…**

**HELLOOOOO :D Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan me-_review _fanfic hasil _remake _saya dari novel karya Fransiska Irma. Saya hanya mengambil kisah dasar dari novel tersebut lho, sisanya hasil perbuatan saya sendiri :)**

**Akhir kata, would you mind to give your comment on the review box?**

**With Love,  
**

**Sparkling Pearl Blue**

ps: Maaf ya chapter pertama kemarin banyak typo-nya. Saya akan segera mengupdate chapter 3. bye~**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I WILL FIND YOU IN 7 SECONDS**

**Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: Park Jungsoo, etc**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family.**

**Warning: Boys Love**

**Disclaimer: Won for Kyu, nothing else. Di remake dari novel karya Fransiska Irma dengan judul sama.**

"Note: Aku tau pasti banyak banget yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya. Sorry, It's my fault :) Mulai sekarang tolong perhatikan tanggal yang aku cantumkan ya, mudah-mudahan nggak ada yang bingung lagi. Enjoy this one~"

Chapter 3. **CHO KYUHYUN**

**03 Februari 1988**

Awal bulan Februari musim dingin masih menaungi kota Seoul. Hujan salju terus menghiasi langit sejak sore hari. Ketika hari mulai gelap, salju berjatuhan tanpa kenal ampun.

_**Cho Hwayoung**_ sadar bahwa saatnya sudah tiba. Nalurinya mengatakan itu. Sejak sore ia merasakan perutnya mulas dan perlahan berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

_**Anakku harus lahir, ya Tuhan tolong aku.**_  
Ia tidak bisa menghadapi keadaan ini sendirian, ia membutuhkan ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Namun laki-laki yang ia harapkan tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi. Nafasnya mulai memburu menahan sakit teramat sangat. Ia masih berharap laki-laki itu akan datang kepadanya.

_**Aku masih menunggumu.**_  
Seketika pikirannya terputus. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Ya Tuhan! Sakit sekali!"  
Ahjumma Kim, pembantunya, datang tergopoh-gopoh,  
"Nyonya... Nyonya tidak apa-apa?"

"Perutku..." Hwayoung tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya, ia semakin mengernyit menahan sakit. Tak lama ia merasa ada yang mengalir dari kedua belah pahanya. Melihat cairan itu, Ahjumma Kim dilanda kepanikan.

"Nyonya, ayo ke rumah sakit. Air ketuban Nyonya sudah pecah."  
"Tidak Eonnie, aku mau menunggu sebentar lagi," napasnya makin tersengal.  
"Hwayoung-ah! Suamimu tidak akan datang."

Dan Cho Hwayoung sadar apa yang dikatakan oleh pembantu, yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri ini memang benar. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Tenaganya nyaris tak ada.

Dan Ahjumma Kim pun bergegas keluar memanggil taksi.

**-WONKYU-**

Proses persalinan berlangsung sulit, Hwayoung harus berjuang selama sekitar 14 jam untuk mengeluarkan bayinya.

Hwayoung sudah kehilangan banyak sekali darah, sesaat ketika ia hendak memejamkan mata karena hampir tidak kuat lagi, dirinya mendengar suara jerit tangis bayi itu untuk pertama kali. Tiba-tiba Hwayoung seakan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk tetap terjaga.

_**Aku harus hidup untuk anakku.**_

Setelah tiga hari menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit, Hwayoung dipersilahkan untuk menemui bayinya untuk pertama kali. Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa anaknya sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, kedua pipinya montok berisi dan bayinya senang sekali tersenyum. Hwayoung merasa kelahiran anaknya ini merupakan kado terindah seumur hidupnya.

Hwayoung memberi nama bayinya **Cho Kyuhyun**, ia tidak mau menggunakan nama keluarga suaminya. Ia merasa itu sudah cukup untuk anaknya kelak.

_**Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, aku akan membesarkan bayi ku seorang diri, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki ayah**_

Cho Hwayoung membawa Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma Kim untuk pindah ke Busan, kota kelahirannya. Disana ia membesarkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Ketika orang-orang bertanya tentang ayah Kyuhyun, Hwayoung selalu menjawab, "Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki ayah."

Walaupun dibesarkan tanpa figur seorang ayah, Kyuhyun tetap tumbuh sebagai bocah yang periang. Kasih sayang Hwayoung tercurah hanya untuknya. Kyuhyun kecil sering bertanya-tanya dimana ayahnya berada. Namun Eommanya dan Ahjumma Kim tidak pernah berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun kecil tahu bahwa saat itu mereka tidak berkata jujur.

Kyuhyun memiliki bakat unik yang tidak dimiliki setiap orang. Ia bisa mengerti dan memahami sesuatu hal yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa memahaminya.

Jika ia merasa akan turun hujan, maka hujan akan turun mengguyur bumi seperti yang dia rasakan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang bakat uniknya ini karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab ketika orang bertanya mengapa. Kyuhyun kecil dengan pemikiran sederhana mengerti bahwa dunia ini memiliki misteri yang tidak mungkin bisa ia ketahui.

**-WONKYU-**

**Maret 2010**

Hari itu hari pertamanya bertugas sebagai dokter jaga UGD. Umurnya baru menginjak 22 tahun. Lulus sebagai dokter pria muda berbakat dengan prestasi gemilang. Di hari pertamanya itu para perawat menyambutnya dengan ramah, namun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa yang ditampilkan tidak seperti apa yang ada dalam diri mereka sebenarnya. Ia tidak peduli, hal-hal semacam itu tidak masuk perhatiannya karena sudah sejak lama ia membuang jauh-jauh benda bernama emosi.

Hari itu pagi menjelang siang, suasana rumah sakit tidak begitu ramai. Kyuhyun duduk di dalam ruang jaga mengamati setiap detil yang ada. Tiba-tiba suara interkom memecahkan kesunyian tempat itu.

"Dokter Cho Kyuhyun harap keluar, ada pasien baru dengan luka tusuk Dok!"  
Ia pun keluar lalu menghampiri pasien yang baru masuk. Seorang wanita berusia 30-an, kemeja putihnya penuh dengan rembesan darah. Disampingnya ada anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang sedang menangis.

Pasien dalam keadaan koma. Wajah dan kulitnya sangat pucat, ia kehilangan banyak darah. Di dada kirinya menancap sebilah pisau yang menancap sangat dalam. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencabut pisau tersebut karena akan membuat perdarahannya bertambah parah.

Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya menyelamatkan jiwa si pasien. Namun sebagai dokter, Kyuhyun tetap melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Roh wanita itu sekarang berdiri di sudut ruangan UGD, memandangi jasadnya dan anak yang ditinggalkannya sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun memeriksa tanda-tanda vital pasien, memberi oksigen dan memberi instruksi kepada para perawat untuk menangani pasien. Semua itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Tidak lama jantung si pasien berhenti berdenyut dan wanita itu dinyatakan meninggal. Anak kecil itu menangis kencang sekali.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah jendela, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berdiri memandang jasad wanita itu dan anaknya yang meraung. Sepersekian detik kemudian tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan rasa dingin, kesedihan dan penyesalan di dalam mata itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki itu berlalu sambil mengusap air matanya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menenangkan bocah yang terus menangis memanggil ibunya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Dalam benaknya ia berkata, _**ketika kau besar kau akan mengerti mengapa semua ini harus terjadi.**_

Dan Kyuhyun pun memeluk bocah itu dan mengusap airmatanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Haloooo, ada yang bisa menebak siapa laki-laki yang dilihat Kyuhyun? hihihi**

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review?**

**With Love,**

**Sparkling Pearl Blue**


	4. Chapter 4

**I WILL FIND YOU IN 7 SECONDS**

**Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: Park Jungsoo, etc**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family.**

**Warning: Boys Love**

**Disclaimer: Won for Kyu, nothing else. Di remake dari novel karya Fransiska Irma dengan judul sama.**

Chapter 4. **CONVERSATIONS AND WORDS**

**9 Oktober 2013**

Semua ini awalnya hanyalah sebuah kebetulan namun lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tidak pernah ada satupun janji yang terucap namun mereka membuatnya menjadi suatu kesengajaan.

Percakapan yang pada awalnya hanya dilakukan terkadang saja, setelah enam bulan menjadi percakapan rutin seminggu sekali. Setelah sepuluh bulan, percakapan itu berubah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari. Meskipun masing-masing tidak mau mengakuinya, percakapan yang sudah terjadi sudah menjadi suatu kebutuhan.

Malam ini, langit tidak secerah biasanya. Harinya hujan. Hujan yang sedang-sedang saja, tidak lebat dan juga bukan hujan gerimis. Siwon membuka jendela, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, tercium olehnya aroma khas rumput yang basah oleh hujan. Ia teringat masa kecilnya waktu itu, jika hujan turun ia sering mencium bau seperti ini dari halaman panti asuhan.

_**Panti asuhan itu… sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?**_

Siwon merindukan saat-saat itu, namun seseungguhnya ia tak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Tempat yang sudah dipilihnya untuk ditinggalkan, aneh rasanya jika mengingatnya kembali. Ia berdiri memegangi pagar balkon kamarnya, merasakan tetes-tetes air jatuh mengenai telapak tangannya. Rasanya begitu berbeda rupanya, kegiatan rutin yang biasanya ia lakukan pada pagi hari, kini coba dilakukannya pada malam hari. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama suara rintik hujan yang jatuh menimpa genting.

_**Inikah rasanya memandang satu hal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda? Rasanya aneh sekali.**_

"Dingin," Siwon bergumam sendiri. Namun tangan itu tidak ditariknya buru-buru. Ia rasakan udara malam yang dingin mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun ia tidak peduli dan malah cenderung menikmatinya. Ia pun tersenyum, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya jadi sangat aneh, seringkali dia tersenyum hanya karena hal-hal kecil, seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah menunjukan pukul tiga malam.

_**Sudah waktunya…**_

Ditariknya tangannya perlahan dan melangkah memasuki kamarnya kembali serta tak lupa menutup pintu balkon. Hening, hanya ada suara tetes air hujan yang menemaninya.

_**Sudah waktunya… Percakapan-percakapan…**_

**-WONKYU-**

man_killer: Hi

love_me_not: Hi baru log in?

man_killer: Iya, kau juga?

love_me_not: Seperti biasa.

man_killer: Iya seperti biasa.

Siwon berbohong, sebenarnya ia sudah menunggu pria itu sejak tadi. Sudah sepuluh bulan mereka selalu bercakap-cakap seperti ini, Siwon sudah hapal kapan pria itu selalu online.

love_me_not: Sudah sepuluh bulan…

man_killer: Betul, sudah sepuluh bulan…

love_me_not: Bukankah banyak yang berubah?

man_killer: Yang mana maksudnya?

love_me_not: Rasanya tidak sama seperti saat dulu pertama kali kita bercakap-cakap seperti ini.

love_me_not: Tidak sesedih dan sekeras dahulu.

love_me_not: Sepertinya sudah sedikit mencair ya?

Siwon membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung beberapa saat. Beginilah gaya percakapan mereka. Sering kali lebih banyak diisi dengan keheningan dan jeda-jeda singkat. Namun Siwon menyukainya dan sepertinya pria itu juga, walaupun ia tidak dapat memastikannya.

man_killer: Aku berubah? Bukankah kau juga?

love_me_not: Sepertinya memang iya.

Siwon tersenyum membaca jawaban itu.

man_killer: Ingatkah bagaimana awalnya?

love_me_not: Ingat, tentu saja ingat.

man_killer: _Blog_ itu apa masih ada?

love_me_not: Masih tapi tulisannya tidak bertambah dan tidak akan bertambah.

man_killer: _Blog_ aneh dengan tulisan yang aneh pula.

love_me_not: Bukankah _blog_ itu pula yang menyebabkan kita akhirnya sering bercakap-cakap seperti ini.

**-WONKYU-**

Sepuluh bulan yang lalu Siwon menemukan sebuah _blog_ aneh. _Blog_ tanpa judul dengan jumlah postingan yang hanya satu buah dan tidak berjudul. Tanggal pastinya ia sudah lupa, namun dibuat sekitar bulan Februari dua tahun sebelumnya. Blog itu hanya bertuliskan empat baris kalimat.

_**"Gelisah ku di hembusan napas… Bertanya ku diujung waktu…"**_

Siwon pun bertanya-tanya. Mengapa rasanya kata-kata itu begitu mirip dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasa penasaran itulah yang menuntunnya untuk mencari lebih jauh lagi. Dibukanya halaman profil, disitu hanya memuat _nickname_ love_me_not dengan sebuah _account Yahoo Messenger_. Ia yang tidak ingin tersentuh ataupun disentuh, karena rasa penasaran sesaat, memulai dengan sebuah sapaan, dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah untaian percakapn dan kata-kata.

**-WONKYU-**

love_me_not: Beberapa waktu ini aku berpikir…

love_me_not: Bukankah ini seperti sebuah seni peran?

man_killer: Apa maksudnya?

love_me_not: Seorang dokter dan pasiennya. Ada kalanya aku dokternya dan kamu pasiennya. Ada kalanya kebalikannya.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab, tak tahu respon semacam apa yang akan didapatkannya.

man_killer: Kamu tahu sesuatu… Aku membenci dokter.

Jeda itu jauh lebih panjang dari pada biasanya. Siwon menunggu reaksi pria itu. Satu menit… Dua menit… Lima menit. Tanggapannya masih belum ada. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang salah? Namun ia memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama. Tak lama kemudian pesan itu berbalas.

love_me_not: Mengapa?

Pertanyaannya begitu singkat namun mengapa rasanya banyak maknanya.

man_killer: Karena mereka menyelamatkan dan aku malah menghilangkannya. Bukankah itu sangat bertentangan?

love_me_not: Apa maksudnya?

man_killer: Bukan apa-apa…

Siwon berpikir sejenak.

man_killer: Kau tahu… Aku berteman dengan salah satunya. Seorang psikiater…

Jeda lagi sepersekian detik.

love_me_not: Sudah waktunya untuk _log off_… Aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

man_killer: _Okay_, kalau begitu _see ya_…

love_me_not: _See ya_…

love_ me_not: _log off_

man_killer: _log off_

**-WONKYU-**

Pemuda itu, selalu demikian. Jika percakapan sudah mulai menjurus ke wilayah pribadi, maka ia akan segera menghilang. Sepuluh bulan mereka telah bercakap-cakap, namun Siwon tidak mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu. Siapa nama sebenarnya, apa pekerjaannya dan hal-hal sepele namun penting lainnya. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu juga demikian, tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu menjaga jarak, Siwon dapat merasakannya. Selama sepuluh bulan tidak ada perkembangan apa-apa, namun mengapa perasaannya semakin terikat.

_**Aku tidak menginginkannya dan tidak mencegahnya… Perasaan ini datang sendiri. Aku memiliki tangan yang berlumuran darah, masih pantaskah aku meminta kesempatan kedua?**_

"Pantaskah aku berharap, ya Tuhan?"

_**Harinya masih hujan.**_

Dibukanya lagi pintu balkon yang tadi ia tutup rapat. Lagi-lagi ia berdiri sendirian di sana, memandang ke dalam kegelapan malam.

**-WONKYU-**

Kyuhyun duduk termenung memandangi layar monitor komputernya. _**Kau tahu sesuatu… Aku membenci dokter.** _Kata-kata lelaki itu masih berseliweran dalam otaknya. Sudah sepuluh bulan berlalu, dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Diletakannya perlahan tangannya di dada, irama jantungnya tidak lagi sama. Irama jantungnya tak pernah beraturan setiap kali ia bercakap-cakap dengan pria itu.

Ia tidak pernah bertanya karena memang ia tidak ingin. Jika jarak itu harus ada maka ia harus membuatnya selebar mungkin. Ia yang tidak percaya pada cinta namun mengapa harus mengalaminya, dengan seorang laki-laki pula.

Semuanya berawal dari percakapan-percakapan kecil. Suara hujan di luar sana sayup-sayup terdengar.

"**_Harinya masih hujan_**," katanya dalam kesendirian.

**-WONKYU-**

Sedari yang bisa diingatnya, Siwon tidak pernah tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya. Saat ia masih sangat kecil, ia sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak punya ayah ataupun ibu dan mengapa ia memiliki banyak sekali saudara. Hanya satu hal yang diketahuinya dengan pasti, bahwa takdirnya terikat dengan kematian. Ia, laki-laki pembawa kematian.

**Seoul, 07 April 1986**

Hari sudah larut malam di. Musim semi datang, membawa aura hangat. Namun tidak untuk tempat ini. Anjing-anjing di jalanan sempit sebuah rumah bordil ternama di kota Seoul, seakan merasa gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar, lolongannya yang panjang membuat merinding bulu roma.

Di sebuah ruangan di rumah bordil itu, seorang wanita muda sedang terbaring menahan sakit diatas ranjang. Seorang dokter sejak sepuluh jam yang lalu menunggu di situ berulang kali memeriksa keadaannya. **Im Yoona** berdiri tidak jauh dari sang dokter, cemas melihat keadaan temannya itu.

"Dok. Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Yoona.

"Belum saatnya," jawab si dokter paruh baya.

"Berapa lama lagi Dok?"

"Saya tidak bisa memastikan, hal seperti ini sering terjadi saat melahirkan anak pertama," jawab si dokter.

Im Yoona memandangi wanita yang terbaring kesakitan didepannya. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, sepertinya ia tidak bisa bertahan lama jika hanya dibiarkan. Rasa cemas menghantuinya, namun Im Yoona tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Membawa temannya ini ke rumah sakit sama saja membawa perkara.

"Dia harus dirujuk ke rumah sakit secepatnya!"

Suara sang dokter memecah kesunyian. Perasaanya mulai tidak enak.

"Tidak, biarkan ia melahirkan disini saja!"

**-WONKYU-**

Sembilan jam berlalu, bayi itu akhirnya lahir juga, bayi yang lahir ketika hari hampir subuh. Bayi ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Tangisannya kuat memecah kesunyian rumah bordil itu. Tetapi kelahirannya ke dunia harus ditukar dengan nyawa ibunya.

Melihat kenyataan ini Im Yoona didera rasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga ia menyesal mengapa tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Seharusnya ia membawa ibu si bayi ke rumah sakit, namun jika hal itu dilakukannya hal itu akan merugikannya, bagai buah simalakama. Belum lagi saat ini ia dipusingkan dengan keberadaan sang bayi. Ia tidak mungkin memelihara dan membesarkannya, tidak di lingkungan semacam ini.

Ia pandangi wajah si bayi, bocah belum bernama yang tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya.

_**Aku akan mencarikan tempat yang layak untuknya.**_ Batin Yoona berkata mantap.

Selama beberapa hari Im Yoona sibuk mencari tempat yang layak untuk bayi itu. Akhirnya ia menemukannya berkat informasi dari salah satu pelanggannya yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sana, sebuah panti asuhan yang diasuh sekelompok suster Nasrani. Tempat itu berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Mendengar hal itu, Yoona senang sekali, ia yakin jika bayi itu dibesarkan di sana nasibnya akan lebih baik dibanding jika dibesarkan oleh dirinya yang seorang pelacur.

Tiga hari kemudian di pagi yang dingin dan berkabut, dengan hati-hati ia letakkan bayi dalam keranjang rotan itu di depan pintu panti asuhan. Saat hendak meninggalkannya, Yoona memandanginya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia merasa sayang. Namun ia memantapkan hatinya.

_**"Kelahiran bayi ini tidak pernah diharapkan. Nyawanya harus ditukar dengan nyawa ibunya sendiri. Ayahnya tak jelas siapa dan dimana. Saya berharap suster sekalian mau membesarkan bayi ini seperti anak lainnya. Saya akan mengirim uang setiap bulan untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Tolong carikan nama yang bagus karena bayi ini belum bernama. Jika ia sudah besar nanti, harap jangan pernah memberitahukan hal ini, supaya ia bisa tumbuh menjadi manusia yang baik."**_

Ia membaca surat itu sekali lagi sebelum melipatnya dan meletakannya di dalam keranjang. Setelah itu dalam heningnya pagi, ia meninggalkan bayi itu sendirian disana. Bayi itu tetap terlelap di depan pintu panti asuhan.

**-WONKYU-**

Satu jam kemudian, **Suster Jung**, kepala panti ashuan tersebut sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk di dalam ruangannya. Konsentrasinya mulai terusik saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

Mengikuti naluri, dibukanya pintu ruangan, suara itu semakin jelas, namun pagi ini kabutnya cukup tebal sehingga membatasi jarak pandang. Ia pun berjalan perlahan melintasi rumput yang basah oleh embun pagi dan mendekati pintu gerbang panti asuhan. Semakin lama, suara tangisan bayi itu makin jelas terdengar.

Akhirnya ia menemukan bayi itu, bayi laki-laki yang tampan, menangis sendirian. Udara pagi yang dingin rupanya membangunkannya. Suster Jung menggendong si bayi untuk menenangkannya dan mengangkat keranjang yang berisi bayi itu.

Beberapa helai pakaian bayi serta sehelai selimut ditaruh dalam keranjang. Semuanya masih tampak baru. Ada sepucuk surat terselip, ia lalu membuka surat tersebut dengan seksama. Setelah itu ua melipat kembali surat itu dan kembali meletakannya dalam keranjang. Hatinya iba melihat bayi dalam gendongannya ini.

"Anak yang malang."

"Selamat datang ke rumah Nak." Katanya pada si bayi.

Bayi mungil itu seperti mengerti apa yang diucapkan Suster Jung karena setelah itu ia tidak menangis lagi.

Suster Jung kemudian member nama bayi itu dengan nama Jung Siwon.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Helloooo :) I'm here again kkk saya selalu mengusahakan untuk meng-update setiap harinya, karena fanfic ini akan mempunyai alur yang cukup panjang. Mudah-mudahan kalian tidak pernah bosan ya... ;)**

**Terimakasih banyak yang sedalam-dalamnya kepada kalian semua yang sudah berkenan membaca dan me-review tulisan saya ini :)**

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review?With Love,  
**

**Sparkling Pearl Blue**


	5. Chapter 5

**I WILL FIND YOU IN 7 SECONDS**jan jan

**Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: Park Jungsoo, etc**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family.**

**Warning: Boys Love**

**Disclaimer: Won for Kyu, nothing else. Di remake dari novel karya Fransiska Irma dengan judul sama.**

Chapter 5. **SEPARATION**

**Busan, 03 Februari 1996**

Tak terasa Kyuhyun sudah genap berumur delapan tahun. Tumbuh tanpa orang tua yang lengkap membuat Kyuhyun lebih cepat dewasa dari usianya. Ia sudah tidak lagi bertanya tentang ayahnya. Ia yakin jika eommanya tidak mau memberitahunya maka pasti ada alasannya. Jadi Kyuhyun berhenti bertanya karena memang jawabannya tak kunjung ada.

Tapi entah mengapa di hari ulang tahunnya sekarang, Kyuhyun merasa sangat merindukan kehadiran seorang ayah. Ia merasa sangat kesepian, setiap hari ibunya sibuk bekerja, harinya hanya dihabiskan bersama Ahjumma Kim.

Ketika bel sekolahnya berbunyi, Kyuhyun tidak mau terburu-buru meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya. Ia enggan pulang ke rumah. Di dalam rumah hanya ada kesepian dan ia tidak menyukainya.

_**Seandainya aku punya abeoji.**_

Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas dari tas sekolahnya. Tiga buah kata dituliskannya disitu.

_**"Tuhan…**_

_**Abeoji…**_

_**Kesepian…"**_

Kertas itu dilipatnya menjadi pesawat terbang, didepan jendela kelas dilemparkannya pesawat kertas itu hingga terbang tertiup angin. Ia bergerak perlahan meninggalkan ruangan kelas, berjalan sambil menunduk menyusuri halaman sekolah. Seseorang memanggil namanya ketika kakinya hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah, ia menengok, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari ibunya sedang berjalan mendekat.

_**Siapa Ahjussi ini**_? Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya namun hati kecilnya mengatakan laki-laki ini tidak akan menyakitinya. Ia percaya pada perasaannya itu walaupun ibunya selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh mempercayai orang asing.

Ahjussi itu semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang asing yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan itu namun ia menyukainya.

"Ahjussi, siapa?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab namun hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ahjussi adalah teman lama Eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hari ini ulang tahun ya?"

"Iya. Ahjussi dikasih tahu sama Eomma ya? Eomma dimana?"

"Eomma mu masih bekerja. Ahjussi diminta menemani Kyuhyun hari ini, Kyuhyun ingin main kemana?"

"Mau ke kedai es krim, boleh 'kah Ahjussi?"

"Boleh, nanti setelah membeli es krim kita ke mall ya."

"Ke mall? Untuk apa Ahjussi?"

"Ahjussi ingin membeli baju untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mau 'kan?"

Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun hari itu. Kehadiran laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Ahjussi itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa memiliki seorang Abeoji tepat seperti apa yang ia tulis di pesawat terbang kecil yang ia terbangkan ke jendela ruang kelasnya. Di hari ulang tahunnya itu ia pergi ke berbagai tempat yang menyenangkan bersama laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Namun hari mulai beranjak sore, ia harus pulang ke rumah.

"Kapan-kapan Kyuhyun boleh bertemu Ahjussi lagi 'kan?"

"Boleh, kapan Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Ahjussi lagi?"

Ia berpikir sejenak, "Sekarang belum tahu, nanti kalu Kyuhyun ingin main sama Ahjussi lagi, Kyuhyun bilang ke Eomma ya."

"Jangan Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kalau Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Ahjussi, telepon saja ya. Kyuhyun mengerti cara pakai telepon 'kan?"

Ahjussi itu memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon padanya.

"Kenapa? Katanya Ahjussi teman Eomma?"

"Kyuhyun… Ahjussi takut nanti Eomma Kyuhyun marah, Ahjussi hanya diminta menemani Kyuhyun hari ini saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, seolah dia mengerti maksud pembicaraan itu.

"Nama Ahjussi siapa?"

Laki-laki itu sedikit ragu menyebutkan namanya. "Nama Ahjussi… Park Yoochun."

"Ahjussi Park… Kamsahamnida, Kyuhyun senang sekali hari ini. Jika Kyuhyun punya Abeoji, Kyuhyun ingin punya Abeoji seperti Ahjussi Park."

"Ahjussi juga senang sekali."

"Ahjussi punya anak?"

Ahjussi itu terdiam sejenak, "Hanya satu, laki-laki juga seperti Kyuhyun, usianya tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun."

"Kapan-kapan kalau Ahjussi main sama Kyuhyun, ajak anak Ahjussi sekalian ya."

"Okay, nanti pasti Ahjussi kenalkan dengan Kyuhyun."

Tak lama sampailah mereka di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Ahjussi Park tampak sedih. Padahal Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengajak Ahjussi yang baru dikenalnya itu masuk dan bertemu ibunya.

"Kyuhyun, Ahjussi pulang dulu ya. Ahjussi sudah janji pada anak Ahjussi untuk pulang lebih cepat."

Kyuhyun merasa kecewa,ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi bersama Ahjussi Park, namun ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ahjussi janji kapan-kapan kita bermain bersama lagi?"

"Ahjussi janji… Kyuhyun masuk dulu."

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah. Sesekali ia menengok untuk melihat Ahjussi itu lagi. Perasaannya mengatakan masih lama sekali ia baru akan bertemu kembali dengan Ahjussi Park.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, dilihatnya eommanya sudah menunggu dan langsung histeris.

"Kyunnie, darimana saja kau? Eomma mencari kemana-mana tapi…"

Eommanya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setahu Kyuhyun, eommanya lah yang menyuruh Ahjussi Park untuk menemaninya main sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Kemudian dengan polos ia berkata, "Eomma… Hari ini Kyunnie pergi dengan seorang Ahjussi."

Cho Hwayoung melepaskan pelukan dari bocah laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

"Kata Ahjussi itu, dia teman lama Eomma. Ahjussi Park juga bilang kalau Eomma yang memintanya untuk menemani Kyunnie jalan-jalan. Dia baik sekali, Kyunnie dibelikan es krim dan banyak sekali pakaian."

Kyuhyun tahu betul bahwa ibunya sangat takut dan cemas. Supaya ibunya tenang, Kyuhyun mencoba menghiburnya. "Kyunnie hari ini senang sekali Eomma. Ahjussi Park bilang kalau Kyunnie ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, Kyunnie tinggal telepon ke nomor ini."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantungnya dan memberikannya pada ibunya. Ia tidak mau lagi membuat ibunya cemas.

"Baby, nama Ahjussi itu siapa?" Kyuhyun mendengar ibunya bertanya dengam suara pelan.

"Ahjussi Park, Park Yoochun."

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menyaksikan wajah cantik eommanya menjadi putih seperti kertas. Eommanya jatuh terduduk, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Eomma… Eomma kenapa?"

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat ibunya terkulai lemas. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi membuat eommanya khawatir seperti ini.

"Baby, Eomma tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi baby Kyunnie harus janji satu hal."

"Apa eomma?" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menjawab,ia rela berjanji apa saja asal ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Lain kali, Baby tidak boleh bertemu Ahjussi Park lagi dan jangan pernah meneleponnya."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin menangis, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang dirampas paksa dari dirinya saat itu.

"Baby…" ibunya membujuk.

"Iya eomma, Kyunnie janji tidak akan pergi dengan Ahjussi Park lagi. Tapi eomma harus janji sama Kyunnie kalau eomma harus selalu sehat."

Cho Hwayoung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

_**Jika Kyuhyun harus memilih antara Ahjussi Park atau Eomma, tentu Kyuhyun akan memilih Eomma.**_

"Nah, sekarang baby Kyunnie pergi ke kamar ya?"

Kyuhyun beranjak menaiki tangga lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun melihat ibunya mengajak Ahjumma Kim berbicara di pojok ruangan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya, namun tak lama kemudian Ahjumma Kim bergegas mengajaknya masuk kamar

Satu jam berlalu, Ahjumma Kim bertanya, "Baby Kyunnie sudah mengantuk belum?"

Anak kecil itu makin tidak mengerti. Terlalu banyak hal yang janggal, namun apapun itu Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu. Orang dewasa selalu punya masalah, pikirnya. Mata Kyuhyun menjadi berat dan tak lama dirinya terlelap.

**-WONKYU-**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Ahjussi Park, ia merindukan Ahjussi Park. Namun sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghubungi atau membicarakan Ahjussi itu di depan ibunya. Hingga di sabtu sore ketika Eommanya memasuki kamarnya untuk membicarakan suatu hal. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh sang eomma, oleh karena itu ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kyunnie. Eomma ingin mengajukan satu permintaan. Tapi Kyunnie harus janji kepada eomma untuk menurutinya ya?" Hwayoung bertanya dengan senyum lembut seraya membelai rambut ikal kecokelatan anak semata wayangnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, bingung, namun tak lama ia mengangguk dengan lucu.

"Apa permintaan eomma?"

Hwayoung menghela nafas sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum lembut. Ada sedikit keraguan hatinya, namun ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"Eomma mau Baby Kyunnie tinggal di rumah Ahjussi Park di Seoul untuk sementara waktu."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin menangis, _**mengapa?**_ Bukankah eommanya menyuruh untuk tidak menemui Ahjussi Park lagi.

"Kenapa harus ke rumah Ahjussi Park, eomma?"

Hwayoung memandang puteranya lekat-lekat.

"Ahjussi Park mengundang Kyunnie dan eomma untuk menginap disana. Namun, karena eomma masih banyak pekerjaan, besok Kyunnie pergi sendiri dahulu ya? Hari sabtu depan eomma akan menjemput Kyunnie disana."

"Benarkah eomma akan menjemput Kyunnie?"

Hwayoung setengah mati menahan tangis,wanita cantik itu lalu mengangguk menenangkan.

"Iya, eomma akan menjemput Baby Kyunnie. Eomma janji." Dan ia pun memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Keesokan paginya, Ahjussi Park dan anak laki-lakinya yang tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, sudah berada di kediaman Kyuhyun di Busan. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan aura yang berbeda ketika melihat eommanya bertemu dengan sang Ahjussi tampan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun kecil sama sekali belum mengerti.

Tepat jam 8 pagi, eommanya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik Ahjussi Park. Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya erat, ia hampir terisak ketika mendengar ibu yang sangat dicintainya menangis. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tidak pernah kembali ke rumah ini lagi. Namun, Kyuhyun tetaplah anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Beberapa menit kemudian, ibunya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eomma jangan menangis. Eomma pasti akan menjemput Kyunnie lagi kan?"

Hwayoung menangguk menahan tangis.

"Baby Kyunnie jangan nakal ya di sana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang Kyunnie masuk ya ke dalam mobil Ahjussi Park."

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh mungilnya. Dengan digandeng oleh Ahjumma Kim, Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh, membelakangi ibunya dan Ahjussi Park yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar ibunya berkata pelan dengan penuh penekanan kepada Ahjussi Park,

"Jaga Kyuhyun. Dia anakku seorang."

**-WONKYU-**

_**Present**_

Park Jungsu meletakak ballpointnya diatas meja. Psikiater muda itu melepaskan kacamata tanpa framenya lalu memijit pelan tengkuknya. Ia melirik jam di ujung meja kerjanya, sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang, **Cho Kyuhyun**. Apakah adik tirinya itu sudah makan malam?

Ia segera meraih iphone miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan data pasien yang baru saja selesai ia pelajari. Bunyi tut sebentar sebelum suara di seberang telepon menyapa indera pendengarannya.

_**"Yeoboseyo, Hyung? Ada apa?"**_

Suara bass lembut menyapanya.

"Kyuhyun. Apa kau sudah makan?"

_**"Belum Hyung. Aku masih sedikit sibuk."**_

Park Jungsu menghela napas, adik tirinya ini hampir selalu melupakan makan malamnya.

"Kau harus makan. Apa kau boleh keluar? Kita bertemu di cafe dekat rumah sakit tempat kau bekerja, aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit."

_**"Baiklah."**_

Park Jungsu bergegas keluar dari ruang prakteknya, setelah sebelumnya mengambil barang-barang pribadi miliknya. Dan tak lama, ia segera melajukan mobilnya menembus kota Seoul yang gemerlap.

**-WONKYU-**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar kawasan elit _Gangnam_ tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar lima menit menuju _Kona Beans_, cafe tempat dirinya akan bertemu dengan sang kakak tiri. Udara dingin berhembus, Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantel krem tebal miliknya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tiba-tiba seorang pria bermantel hitam yang berjalan tergesa, tak sengaja menabraknya dari arah belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung, namun pria yang menabraknya itu segera memegangi tangannya agar tak jatuh. Seketika pandangan Kyuhyun dan pria asing itu bertemu, pria itu tampan dengan garis wajah tegas dan hidung bangir. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari pria itu dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Kona Beans.

_**Wajah itu sepertinya tidak asing.**_Batin Kyuhyun berkata.

Choi Siwon sedikit terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi begitu bodoh hingga tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang ketika berjalan. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan namun belum sempat ia melangkah, ia menemukan sebuah ponsel tepat dihadapannya. _**Pasti milik orang itu**_. Pikirnya.

Siwon awalnya memilih untuk tidak peduli, namun ponsel itu tiba-tiba berdering. Siwon mengambilnya dan kali ini ia memilih untuk mengejar pemuda tersebut, pemuda yang sudah memasuki sebuah cafe di ujung jalan.

Park Jungsu duduk menunggu di sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Cafe itu cukup sepi.

Tak lama terdengar suara gemerincing ketika pintu cafe itu terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk dan menghampiri Park Jungsu, Hyung tirinya, yang terduduk memandangi buku menu di pojok cafe. Kyuhyun menggeser bangku kayu dihadapan Hyungnya.

"Apa Hyung sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Park Jungsu datar.

Tak lama terdengar suara gemerincing dari pintu yang terbuka. Seorang pria masuk dengan tergesa, diedarkannya pandangannya dan ia menemukan pemuda yang telah di tabraknya tadi, duduk dengan seorang pria lain.

Siwon menghampiri pemuda itu dan menyodorkan ponselnya. Namun ketika ia melihat pria yang ada dihadapan pemuda yang telah ditabraknya, Siwon sedikit terkejut.

"Dokter Park?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hello readers, I'm back. Sorry for the late update. Saya baru kelar ospek hehehe jadi baru sempet update.**

**Apakah masih ada yang bingung sama certitanya? Wonkyu-nya udah ketemu lho hihihi :)**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah berkenan menbaca ff ini.**

**Akhir kata, mind to review?**

**WITH lOVE,**

**Sparkling Pearl Blue**


End file.
